wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Mobidium
The Fall of Mobidium is one of the darkest chapters in the annals of the Novus Krakens Space Marine Chapter. A great sundering of the once wholly loyalist chapter that resulted in thrice-fracture of beliefs and ideals. From this grave conflict (which came to be known as the Tripartite Schism) arose three separate factions of differing alignments. The Novus Krakens, warriors of Mobidium and adherents to Krakonicus, remained loyal to the Imperium and fought the traitors that wished to bring only ruin. The Leviathans Eclipse, a newly created Chaos Warband from the designs of Androgous Mokurn: a Warmaster whose might laid not only in the Daemon Weapon he carried, but the might of his mind, as well. Finally, and unbeknownst to the Krakens, the Penumbral Hydras took their place as shadowy wardens, secretly devising their own machinations in service of whatever end they collude to. Indeed, it is not incorrect to compare the Penumbral Hydras to the Alpha Legion heretic astartes, but yet an encounter later shows they remain ungifted by the gods of chaos. This fracture would carve the path the three wayward brothers would take in pursuit of their goals; however varied, or similar, they may be. History The year-long conflict where the Novus Krakens chapter was split into three separate factions of Space Marines. When the Lord Executioner Androgous Mokurn returned from a previous campaign known as The Purge of Ildebad, the chapter's Psykwraiths (Librarians) felt the eddies of the warp nip at the corrupted Kaptein. Chapter Master Kørær desired to keep this matter within the chapter, and was going to have the Lord Executioner confined within the Fortress-Monastery when an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus arrived, unannounced, demanding audience with Chapter Master Kørær and the suspected corrupted Lord Executioner. The corrupted Kaptein Mokurn, outraged with such an accusation, cut down the Inquisitor where he stood. Chapter Master Kørær immediately brought his thunder hammer to bear, but was interrupted by a well-placed punch by the former Lord Executioner, who hastily and violently escaped the Fortress-Monastery. The 3rd, 6th, 8th, and 9th companies all betrayed the chapter, assisting in the escape of the vile Mokurn. Together, the traitors formed their own warband, proclaiming the fallen Lord Executioner Mokurn their Warmaster; and so the Leviathans Eclipse came to be. Roughly half of the chapter's fleet was stolen by their traitorous kin, which proved to make the skies over Mobidium as deadly as the war on the surface. Towards the end of the war, Chapter Master Kørær was slain by the traitor Mokurn, who had succeeded in breaking the defenses of the Fortress-Monastery. Despite being the Regent, Kaptein Jorgun Kelios denied the position of Chapter Master, instead handing the title Herald av Krakonicus to Hargus Meltrak, who was the Kaptein of the 2nd Company at the time. Kaptein Kelios led what remained of the 1st Company and the chapter's Dreadnoughts to defend the retreat of the Chapter to the last Spaceport on the planet to retreat. Of the nearly 59 veterans and 4 dreadnoughts that were committed to the defense, only 4 veterans were recovered and the dreadnoughts had been destroyed. The fate of Kaptein Kelios was unknown, for the four had vowed themselves to eternal silence. The Novus Krakens fleet, after finishing their planet-wide orbital bombardment, chased the Leviathans Eclipse warband out of the sector, and into the Maelstrom. Knowing that they may all be susceptible to its influence, Chapter Master Meltrak gave up the chase. While monitoring the Maelstrom, the new Chapter Master began working to rebuild the chapter's losses. Ultimately the Chapter would move on from the Maelstrom, seeking to carve a new legacy to replace the one lost to treason. However, they would monitor reports from Imperial territory surrounding the great warp phenomenon extensively in anticipation of the return of the Leviathans. Category:Campaigns Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Novus Krakens Category:Space Marines